Dr Khan’s Man for Man Theory of World Peace: Is Wikia also Championing in the Cause of Global Human Rights and Peace?
According to its’ own information, Wikia operates the world’s largest network of collaboratively published video game, entertainment, and lifestyle content on the web through a trusted and customizable platform designed to help people share what they know and love. Their knowledgeable and devoted users create hundreds of wikis every day. Currently, they maintain over 200,000 wikis across an impressive array of subjects spanning virtually all aspects of popular culture: from video games, TV and movies to sports, food, fashion, and current events. Beyond video games and entertainment, Wikia satisfies a diverse range of people and interests with comprehensive communities across a range of lifestyle, news, and cultural topics for genealogy, ice hockey, recipes, children's books, even jobs in education. Wikia has its’ philosophy and publishing platform is designed to Unleash the power of knowledge as influence, Enable personal and collective creativity and Distribute rich, original content. Under such above excellent activities, Wikia’s Chief Executive Officer, Craig Palmer who has more than 25 years of industry experience, is leading the web’s largest network of collaboratively-published entertainment, gaming, and lifestyle content into its next phase, with an emphasis on expanding efficient processes and rapidly scaling Wikia’s community, marketing reach, and revenue. Bob Huseby, who connects consumer brands with the Wikia community, helping marketers engage with the site’s 50 million global unique visitors per month and 200,000+ communities is Senior Vice President and Publisher at Wikia,managing International Advertising Sales and Business Development. Sara Wood, who develops and articulates Wikia’s product vision and strategy — keeping Wikia at the forefront of the fast-growing collaborative publishing market is Senior Vice President of Product at Wikia. Bill Kaufmann, who joined Wikia in 2006 and leads Community Support and Development, a team that works directly with Wikia's editors and readers is Wikia's Senior Vice President of Business Operations. In the above facts and circumstances, the lunching of ‘Human Rights Wiki’ website for the cause of Human Rights Issues, is no doubt an important step towards Wikia’s mission to contribute the world community so that a strong hue and cry for protection and promotion of human rights for peace and development in the world continues in a strong workable order. The publication of Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s Rhyme Theme on Human Rights and the ‘Man for Man Theory of world Peace’ as ‘A New Doctrine of World Peace’ is therefore an important contribution Wikia Authority. It is really very exciting that the Wkia authority, in its’ ‘Human Rights Wiki’ has become very successful to publish and focus Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as well as his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ for millions of readers across the world as Dr Khan’s ‘New Doctrine of World Peace’. Here, in fact, in the name of Human Rights Wiki webpage, Wikia’s role also appears as the ‘Internet Media Partner’ of Dr Khan’s ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ to highlight its’ activities to unite the world community, where Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan appears as an ‘Ambassador for World Peace’. Such excellent activities of Wikia is no doubt a reflection of their vision to make a strong hue and cry on human rights and peace issues throughout the world. The unique decision of Wikia to lunch ‘Human Rights Wiki’ webpage for the hue and cry on Human Rights Issues and availing the opportunity to publish and focus Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as a ’A New World Doctrine’, his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ and his activities through his organization ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ are few most important steps towards achieving Wikia’s mission for the cause of Human Rights and Peace in the world. Dr Khan, in his theory, has recommended ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as the only way to make the world terrorism and war free. According to Dr Khan, ‘the only way to make the world terrorism and war free is to unite the world community in one slogan- man for an (irrespective of locality, race, religion , gender and colour) for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’. Dr Khan, in his new world doctrine, says, the true honour of mankind is to recognise the true dignity and authority of every individual by making the whole world as a peaceful global village for the whole humankind in its’ totality, where, not even a single person could be left out and it would be possible through an one to one and each for other approach. In championing the cause of human rights and peace in the world, through the ‘Human Rights Wiki’ website, Wikia has published and focused ‘Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ and his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ to propagate his new doctrine as ‘A New Doctrine’ for the World Peace’ and is also pioneering the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ worldwide in a very unique style. Wikia authority has taken this new initiative as a unique programme through which they have already chalked out their aim to establish a new world community in one unique slogan ‘man for man for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’. So, an important question becomes very imminent- by championing Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s Man for Man Theory of World Peace, is Wikia also championing in the cause of global human rights and peace?